Owari (The End)
by Dr.V Productions
Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto &Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game! AU of what happens after ALO. (BEING REWRITTEN)
1. PLEASE READ

Owari: The End (Revised)

Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.

Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto &Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game!

 **(VERY IMPORTANT)** **Authors Note:** After a while of editing this, even I started getting extremely confused, and I realized that this being the first of my SAO fanfics, as well as my first proper fanfic was actually a huge mess. Therefore I will be redoing this fanfiction. I realize many may enjoy the original better, and if you are one of these people, I have found one of the original copies that I uploaded with the original mistakes and original cliche scene before I edited. So now I will be re-writing this, very, very carefully, and taking as much time as I dare with this. Note that the ending will most definitely be similar, although many scenes and variables which do not concern or change the ending will be changed. I apologize to those who think this is a bad idea. I do not blame you if you flame this from now on, unfollow, or unfavorite. I thank those with the utmost sincerity who decide to stick with me to see if this produces a much better result that I am hoping for but cannot promise or just another bad fanfic.

-Dr.V

Original Version: **328680682-owari-the-end-prologue**

It is on Wattpad and I apologize if you can't find it, but this is the only version which I can find. Searching it on Google works. I tried first before I put it here.

No matter what, I wish to thank those who supported the first version of this, who I originally thanked at the end of the first version of this.

Big thanks to:

PhoenixLegacy,

Flat 5463,

And an even bigger thanks to GameLord The Hitman, who both followed and favorited,

And,

GARNICHTS

I must express my gratitude to you for favoriting, following, and reviewing twice on this story!

First Draft Finished: 10/27/16

In addition to those I thanked on the original Epilogue, I would like to thank Browncoat31986, who wasn't one of the readers during the writing process, but I wanted to mention how the review from him and others that reviewed afterwards really made my day, just like the guest that reviewed and said this story should get a, quote, "TEHN OUTTAH TEHN". So really. Thank all of you, as well as those who are just reading this and showing anonymous and silent support.

DR. VV Productions Presents to you, Owari(The End)... a better version.


	2. Chapter 1

**O** **wari: The End (Revised)**

 **Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.**

 **Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto &Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game! **

**Chapter 1:**

 **June 24 2028 Floor 100**

There was a strange draft that shouldn't have been. The draft was the type that gave you goosebumps, the goosebumps that chilled you from the tips of your hair to the end of your toe hairs (No offense meant if you have no hair on your toes or your head). Asuna suddenly wished she had a cloak like Kirito, although in the logical part of her brain, she really doubted the cold feeling had anything to do with the temperature. There was a bad vibe to this place. It was like knowing it wasn't wise but doing it anyways, but this was just a game. Right?

Kirito ordered, "Formation, everyone!" With Kirito and Asuna at the front next to Thinker and Yulier, the whole army marched up the stairs one step after the another. After trudging up around a hundred steps, people started talking low whispers as the tension only increased. Finally after an uncountable amount of steps they reached the top of the tower. The room was lit in an eerie glow. At the other end of the room, there was a trench, or lava sending that glow, and illuminating a huge pair of stone doors, that seemed to be made from semi-melted skulls and bones. Just the sight sent a chill down everyone's spines.

All Thinker had to do was step forward and tap the door for it to swing open as if they were flimsy storm doors. The whole army easily poured inside, however the door closed and there was just silence. They all stood on an unsupported marble platform. The platform itself seemed to radiate light, but nothing else. All they could see over the edge was an abyss that could have been eternal for all they knew. If they fell off, they would die from fall damage, or just keep falling forever.

Suddenly in the gloom a voice echoing all around, "Who dares, enter our domain?" Then another voice, a different one, "We have been expecting you." And yet another voice rang, "Our challenger is here." "You will not defeat us," a fourth voice rang and echoed. Then a final voice, a fifth voice echoed, "Attack!"

As the voice rang out mice flooded the platform. It wasn't liked anything they had experienced before. The mice were too little, and there was too many. Everyone swept their weapons at the floor. For every mouse that flew off the platform, another appeared. The boss suddenly jumped from the dark gloom above them. The whole platform shook from the impact, and the _BOOM_ resounded throughout the chamber. Two huge feet, from a huge mouse. Or perhaps, it was five. One body, one tail, four paws, five heads. It was a monstrosity, not a boss.

Immediately several players logged out. Most others were too busy with the mice to notice. Most other people were too focused on the regular sized mice to pay attention to the actual boss, which swept players off the platform like players swept mice off the platform. Kirito ran at the boss, charging, activating dual blades. Attacking with all his might, but only bringing down the health of the boss slightly with his 16 hit combo. The boss had 6 bars of health, one for each head, and one for the body. Whatever Kirito had taken from the health bar regenerated as the boss healed. They'd never finish if this kept happening. Kirito's one goal right now, was to defeat Aincrad. He screamed, "Asuna, Leafa, Sinon! Switch!" From a ledge above, Sinon fired an arrow at the base of the neck of one head on the side and the head gave a strangled cry before going limp. Four other heads wailed, "Brother!" Kirito fell back, as Leafa and Recon charged at the four remaining heads of the monster, inflicting as much damage as possible, but only lowering the health bar slightly.

Asuna healed Kirito, Recon, and Leafa, then commanded, "Switch!" Asuna charged forward, jumping upwards with incredible speed and agility, severing another head, taking another sixth of the health bar. One bar for each head, and a last bar for the body's health. The body's health, had of course already taken 1/4 damage.

Sinon fired another arrow, taking another head, as Asuna's health dropped into yellow, and Recon and Leafa switched back in, this time, Leafa using Recon as a springboard as he swiped at the monster's body, she jumped all the way to severe another head. Two heads remained.

One's eyes were fiery with a low voice, it growled, "Even if you kill me and Alec, this will never be truly over. You will never defeat Aincrad." Kirito switched in, and severed that head. There was still one last head, the one at the beginning who said, "Our challenger is here." He roared.

Agil shouted, "Let's all attack at once!" And with that, many arrows, swords, hammers, spears, axes, staffs, and any weapon you could think of, pierced the body, taking the rest of the health. The second to last head remained as the monstrosity collapsed. The one the other head had called Alec.

The monster or boss seemed to wheeze as he turned to Kirito. "I am sorry. I really am. Please. Forgive me. End my misery. Hrk." Kirito felt horrid as he stabbed the monster one final time in the stomach, taking the rest of the health. This was no boss. This had feelings. Even a monstrosity couldn't quite describe it. With that, Alec spit out blood, and all the boss's wounds started bleeding like water fountains. Many players suddenly collapsed as their wounds appeared and they started bleeding, their game menus and cursors also disappeared.

Everyone watched in dismay, surprise, and disgust. There was no blood in ALO. It was impossible to bleed. Yet as the mice receded into the depths of the cavern, and the doors opened, players continued to bleed, getting weaker by the moment. Suddenly they could feel the pains of their wounds. Many fell, screaming and crying in agony of their wounds, which were now bleeding. Others, resorted to trying to bring up their menu, but couldn't. Their inventory was gone. Ten seconds later, their avatars changed. They looked like real life. Sinon had her glasses back, although she had the same clothes. Leafa had short black hair. Of course, those who used their old SAO skins didn't change much, but everyone else changed to look like real life.

Kirito raised his arm into the air, holding up a teleport crystal and commanded, "Everybody, listen! Everyone teleport back to their homes in Aincrad or their friends' homes. Everyone find a place to be, that is safe, for the night! Let all players know, that tomorrow, the Knights of the Blood Oath will be reformed under Commander Asuna, Beserk Healer and Lady Lighting Flash! We will host a meeting on the 55th floor, 12:00 P.M. sharp, in the old headquarters of the Knights of the Blood Oath!"

With that, everyone started teleporting away, until it was just a group left. "Can I be second in command, Asuna?"Klein asked.

Sinon slapped him in the back of his head. "The more important question is what is going on. Everything is so much more real,"Sinon corrected. Agil nodded.

"We should all go to our residences and rest,"Asuna replied,"We can figure this out tomorrow. Tonight, we rest from our battles." With that, they all went home.

 **June 24 2028 8:30 P.M. 22nd Floor**

"Yui!"Asuna laughed, placing Yui on her lap, not even a minute after she and Kirito had just walked into the house. As Kirito watched his two girls, he gave a smile. One that reflected Asuna's tense, stressed smile which they had put up for Yui.

"Mama, something's changed,"Yui said with a worried frown. "I can't sense the cardinal system. I have a heartbeat too..." Her small hand wrapped around Asuna's and tugged Asuna's hand to her chest.

Asuna simply frowned, trying to think of an answer. Instead she was saved by Kirito, who suggested, "Yui-...it's getting late, why don't you go to sleep now...?" He said it so that each time he paused his sentence seemed to hang in the air.

Yui nodded in agreement, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she slid off of Asuna's lap. As Yui padded off to the storage room converted into bedroom specially for her, Kirito's tense smile quickly faded into a frown. Kirito watched Yui carefully as she walked in her room, watching the gap under the door even after the door closed just to make sure she had turned the light off inside. Sliding onto the couch next to Asuna, he wrapped his right arm around her. In response, Asuna gently nuzzled her head onto his shoulder.

"What do you think of all this?"Asuna sighed.

Kirito smiled a bit and teased softly, "Who was it that commanded everyone to relax for the night, Vice Commander?"

Instead of snapping at him for using her own words against her, for the sole reason that she was extremely tired, she nodded and went into silence. Slowly she fell asleep, succumbing to the lulling smell of Kirito, and the exhaustion.

Kirito pondered what the events of the day meant, quenching his rising panic, before coming to the conclusion, that he himself should relax, at least for the night. By then Asuna was already in deep sleep. Kirito touched her cheek, feeling the soft silkiness of it. Then he pushed a strand of hair away from Asuna's face, the perfect, light brown hair. He smiled, lost in thought for a moment, forgetting about reality, or at least the whole non-reality. Instead he asked himself how and why he had such a beauty that would support him and have his back no matter what, sleeping on his shoulder.

He pulled back, slipping one arm under her legs, and another under her back. Asuna unconsciously moved into his chest. Kirito carried her bridal style to her bed, and placed her on it, collapsing onto it next to Asuna.

 **I apologize for sticking this new part to the first chapter. I know all the followers all got the notice of a new chapter and I apologize for that, but I feel that this little part at the end doesn't quite belong in the next chapter, and is a nice end to the beginning of this Fanfic which I have poured so much time into. Yes. This is all that I was able to do. As I told you, I am really taking my time! I re-did this 4 times in 2 weeks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Original Version:** **328680682-owari-the-end-prologue**

 **Owari: The End (Revised)**

 **Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.**

 **Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto &Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **June 25 2028 12:00 PM 55th Floor Granzam KoB HQ**

She sighed as she watched the elite fighters argue, from her seat at the head of the impossibly long table. Asuna really had no idea what she had done to be considered one of them.

Or perhaps she did, seeing as a few years ago it would've been her arguing with him. He, who had been at such odds with her, was standing right beside her chair, holding her hand. It wasn't like he was the only person standing.

She shook her head to clear it then commanded, "Stop it." Every single pair of eyes swiveled to look at her, watching with rapt attention, waiting for a command, as if enchanted by her cold commanding voice she used to use in SAO.

It was amazing how much respect Asuna commanded, even amazing to her. Back in Sword Art Online, the Divine Dragon Alliance had always been there, and the Alliance and KoB kept each other in check so none of them got too much commanding power. Of course, there was also the fact that Heathcliff had been commander, and Asuna only Vice-Commander. But with the chaos in Aincrad, and Kirito backing her up, people had followed her lead (almost too easily).

"What we all want to know is what happened in that tower cavern. The 100th boss room. The one boss that doesn't respawn, but instead has the power to turn everything in a game into reality!"Kibaou finally grunted, challenge evident in his voice.

There was a moment of uneasy silence before Kirito stepped forward and answered curtly, "Everyone's heard the story or been through it already! There is no other truth." Kirito glared at Kibaou.

"We need to gather the front lines again to monitor all bosses and mob fields. Also, the rest of Aincrad is in complete chaos. We need to try to calm everyone down. Somebody has to make sure we have enough resources, and we have to hunt down and stop all PKing and major scamming guilds and groups,"Asuna explained.

"Eugene will be in charge of keeping the stairways open, guarding the mob fields and boss rooms. Schmitt, you will be in charge of protecting the civilians with your troops, basically like the police and military generals,"Kirito assigned.

Asuna continued for him, "I'd like Yulier to make sure there are no children left on the street. Leprechaun leader, make sure the electricity generation keeps running."

Eugene spoke up, "If that's the case, I need all races' leaders to agree to sending their top forces to help both me and Schmitt."

Of course, upon the incident many of the leaders actually hadn't been online, or had immediately stepped down in the chaos, so some races had no leader, and others had new leaders. For example, in the Undine race, Sumeragi (this is a non-canon character from one of the games) had taken over the leadership role, while Chrysheight had taken care of all the political obstacles.

"Definitely Eugene. Sumeragi, as Undine leader, I'd like you to supervise all water related problems, "Asuna persisted on. Sumeragi simply nodded his head.

"Asuna and I will be recruiting representatives from different trades and character builds to join this council,"Kirito announced.

Then Asuna addressed the most important part that had made her blood boil when she found out it was happening in the new Aincrad as well. "All taxes being collected will be ended,"Asuna declared.

This last sentence was met with a tense silence. Yes, it was morally wrong, and everyone knew it, but the new Aincrad Liberation Army, and old one had thrived on taxes. To do that meant cutting the source for their most powerful fighting unit.

As Kibaou opened his mouth to protest, Asuna glared at him and curtly said, "Anyone who collects taxes in this time of crisis, is heartless, and will be arrested, and sent straight to Black Iron Palace."

With that, she stood up, turned on her heel walking out the large double doors. Kirito quickly followed, his cloak swaying behind him as he walked at a brisk pace to keep up with Asuna. They left the front line players stunned and speechless.

 **June 25 2028 5:00 PM 55th Floor Granzam KoB HQ**

Asuna ran her hand through her hair and dismissed Shivata, one of the few true DDA members that had actually played ALO. It was a shame, since he had only converted over to help Schmitt and the Golden Apple Alliance, or what remained of them just last week if Agil was correct.

Shivata spun on his heel and walked out, just as Kirito pulled open the grand doors that led to the office. Shivata nodded a greeting towards Kirito and walked on. Kirito himself walked in, closing the grand doors behind him. This was very much like the office of Heathcliff himself, actually in the same exact place, but with minor tweaks made by the ALO team. The desk was all too grand, and it was quite a waste of space in Asuna's opinion, as so many more desks for the higher-ups could be placed in here.

Asuna hadn't expected Kirito to come in, she had simply expected for somebody to be sent, as Kirito was much more a man of action than words. Even if it was virtual action. Kirito walked forward, immediately opening his mouth and reporting, "Sumeragi has a stable supply of water but wants to talk to you about something curious he found. The Leprachaun leader seems to have a similar report."

Asuna nodded with a curt smile and waved him off. But he stayed there, scratching the back of his head. Then he gave her a sheepish grin and said, "I would've sent somebody to do it, but I had a feeling you haven't eaten lunch yet, and won't eat dinner."

Stepping up to the desk, Kirito placed down a plate that didn't look all that bad, although Asuna didn't know what it actually was. Before backing away, Kirito leaned over the desk, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then leaped away from the table several steps.

Asuna gave him a smile and mused, "Arigatou Kirito-kun. I guess I need a secretary."

Kirito actually pondered this, answering, "Well, you could hire-" Then he realized what she was saying and pouted, "No. I'm not going to be anyone's secretary."

"I know. I'm just kidding, Kirito-kun. Even though a secretary would help. Would you mind cooking dinner tonight and picking up Yui from Agil's place? I'll be back as soon as I can,"Asuna replied.

Kirito nodded before trudging through the large oak doors, leaving Asuna to her own thoughts and many problems.

 **1st of all, I sincerely thank everyone for the support over the long time this story. Last, this may be a bit more boring, because instead of focusing on the relationship between Kirito and Asuna, and their family problems, I also want to focus on the more technical problems, like where the heck they get their water from now, and I will be doing much more research before writing, as well as editing and checking before posting (Ex: I had 2 dictionaries, a thesaurus and all the books right next to me. I put this on spell check once, re-did the whole chapter once, edited/checked thrice.)**

 **4/26/17:Some of you may have noticed I replaced the original chapter 2 with another one that was set on a different day, with a different but similar plot. As I said I will be going slower with this, adding in more details. It's just that there was so much possibility within that month between Jun 24 and July 24.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Owari: The End (Revised)**

 **Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.**

 **Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto & Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game! Based off of everything that happened before Ordinal Scale.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **June 30th 2028 5:00 A.M. Floor 49 Myujen**

Right on the edge of Myujen, Asuna stood facing around a dozen of the hundreds now under Schmitt's command. Schmitt currently faced Asuna, "We've been searching for a long while now. I don't know how much longer the troops can last. The PKers aren't stupid. We need somebody who knows how to get to them."

Asuna considered. "...Try reaching out to a player named Morte from SAO. I have a hunch he continued playing VRMMORPG's like most of us."

"I seriously need some morning coffee right now,"Asuna added in a mumble.

"Here,"a familiar voice answered, a small hand handing her a cup of coffee.

Asuna took it and took a sip, not turning around when saying, "Thanks Recon."

"No need to thank me. That's my job as your new assistant."

"Righ-...Wait, what?!"Asuna wheeled around to face Recon.

Poor Recon, fidgeting under her gaze and response to her reaction. He stuttered, "K - Kirito he s-said...that you n-needed an assistant."

Asuna blinked. "Well, since you're my assistant, would you go check on the efforts to check where Aincrad currently is?"

"Kirito said he helped out with the efforts of Sakuya's team just yesterday. But they're not sure if they can last long enough to get down to ground. From what they can see it's not ALO….Actually Kirito said he thought it was Tokyo,"Recon reported in response.

"-Tokyo?! B-but that's…"Asuna was about to say impossible, but after everything that had happened, that word didn't really have the same meaning anymore.

"We'd better talk to Sakuya,"Asuna decided, walking over to the teleport gate, leaving Schmitt to continue his efforts.

 **July 1st 2028 5:00 A.M. Floor 22**

 _Dear Victims,_

 _We, Owari, told you we are not the End. Upon death, we have taken revenge. Aincrad now resides over Tokyo. Your skills, clothes, weapons, the AI, NPC, and maps are now, all real. Very real. Kayaba Akihiko's world has become true. Now, you have to live a life being different, knowing that you are different, you will suffer, because you will wish to regain a normal life, and you never will._

 _This is our Revenge,_

 _The Owari_

That is what popped up on all our phones at exactly 6:00 as they were discussing.

In the log house on floor 22 and in the middle of discussing the exact topic that was in the message, Recon asked, "W-what d-does this mean?"

"I-it means, everyone, even people not on Aincrad's lives have been changed. We can't go back to normal lives... We have superhuman powers,"Sakuya replied, voice edgy.

Nobody said it. But everyone thought it. _The game has become a reality again._

Suguha wrapped an arm around Recon as he shook, terrified.

Kirito looked up at Suguha. Her expression mirrored his. Their parents. To both of them, Midori and Minetaka were their father, even though they weren't Kazuto's biological parents.

Finally, Yui spoke up, "What happens to former AI and NPC's?"

"We don't know, sweetie,"Asuna replied, smiling, for Yui's sake.

Just then there was a barrage of knocks on the door. Kirito got up from his place beside Asuna, pulling the door open for their many comrades to come flooding in, all talking at once.

"Did you see that message, Kirito, Asuna, Recon, and Leafa-san?"Klein asked.

Lisbeth whacked him in the head and walked past him into the room, correcting him, "Of course they've seen it. Everyone here's seen it."

"Yeah, that was just a nicer way of bringing it up as a topic!"Klein argued.

"No it wasn't. It was just a really, really bad question,"Silica pointed out.

"Aye-,"Klein started yelling, but Sinon cut in, saying, "That's not what we all really want to know."

"Yeah, the real question is what we're all going to do,"Agil added.

Everyone looked at Kirito. Kirito felt that familiar weight. The weight knowing that everyone seemed to depend on him. Kirito felt Asuna walk up to him, grab his hand and squeeze it. Kirito blinked once again, gathering his thoughts. Before he could start talking, however, Asuna took charge. "I'll hold an emergency meeting at the HQ today, 4:00 P.M. Spread the word,"Asuna commanded.

All of them nodded, and rushed out of the house.

Asuna turned to Kirito and played with his hair as she sighed so that only Kirito heard, "We're not gonna have much time to ourselves..."

"...I wish..."Kirito whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close. He didn't finish his sentence. There were so many wishes he could wish. But he knew the one that he didn't wish. He didn't wish to change the past. If the past were to change, he and Asuna would too, and their relationship. Kazuto would never change that.

 **July 1st 2028 4:00 P.M. Floor 55**

The meeting room was full to the brim with people. Asuna was at the very head of the table, as the Commander of former KoB, and as a part the Sleeping Knights part which had infamously defeated the boss by themselves. Kirito stood behind her in his dark cloak. "Okay, I think we all came here to figure out what we should do next, right?"Asuna asked.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Our biggest problem right now is that we cannot reach out to the Japanese government which Sakuya is almost sure we are hovering over. But, any efforts to reach out to them must go through Chrysheight, an ex high ranking government official,"Asuna explained. "For now there isn't anything else we can do except hold on until the people of Japan contact us. I will be helping with all efforts. If I am not around, you all know you can go to Kirito."

"Yeah, but the Japan government ain't gonna be nice and let us stay here. They're gonna take us and Aincrad to be lab experiments!"Kibaou pointed out.

"Which is exactly why we can't send somebody down there now. Instead of doing that that, we'll call all the front line fighters to greet the government officials to make sure they don't try anything like that. We can just wait for them to come up instead of risking our wings not lasting long enough to get to the ground. Surprising the with scouts and sparing people won't help us,"Kirito answered with a finality.

Kibaou frowned, but shook his head.

"How are the mob rooms, Eugene?"Asuna continued.

 **[Fade Out]**

 **A/N: I burst out laughing when I reread the part about morning coffee. Long story short, my cousin once asked for morning coffee and I ended up pouring a bucket of water on him, saying, "There's your morning coffee". So now every time somebody asks for morning coffee, well... what they get is most definitely not coffee.**

 **Anyways, I hope this chapter answers your questions, Mr. Miliardo. If not, you can review again, or PM.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Original Version:** **328680682-owari-the-end-prologue**

 **Owari: The End (Revised)**

 **Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.**

 **Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto & Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game! Based off of everything that happened before Ordinal Scale.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **July 1st 2028 4:00 P.M. Floor 55**

Eugene opened his mouth to reply, but Sakuya interrupted, "Actually, I wanted to report first."

Asuna nodded for her to continue. "Right before the 'Owari' wrote that note, I tried sending 2 people outside of Aincrad from an opening in the 100th floor. But the moment they stepped outside off the balcony and out of Aincrad, it was as if they couldn't breathe. They lost control of their wings and dropped straight down. They weren't found in any of the lower floors,"Sakuya explained.

"From what I know, these men were brothers. We're assuming they're dead, so if anybody knows them, I'd like to know,"Sakuya added.

Everyone looked down in silence. They weren't the first to die. Before they had been able to contain the chaos, at least two dozen people had died. But this was two men who had been following orders, and not lost in the chaos.

"...I think we need to start a list of people...who have died,"Asuna finally said, breaking the solemn silence.

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked up at Recon, who seemed on the verge of tears at the news. But nobody wanted to offend him by saying or implying he was weak, and none of them wanted to actually do the job.

"Alright. Sakuya, we'll talk later. Now, the reports. Eugene has anything irregular happened with the mobs?"

"Actually, unlike we guessed, the mobs just keep coming back no matter how many we slay. Several troops found a nest of eggs, and went to sell it for money, but the merchant didn't recognize them. They went to several others with the same result. We are guessing that the mobs are reproducing. But the bosses, confined to the boss rooms haven't shown any sign of that yet,"Eugene reported. A man behind him in salamander armor raising a large egg for everyone to see.

"I can send support for your situation. Not a lot, but I can spare enough to make a difference,"Schmitt offered.

Eugene shook his head. "No need. I can handle the situation… for now."

"A working water plant has appeared on the first floor with former NPC's already working there. They are distributing the water. The workers said that they have rain catchers on the outside of Aincrad, all connected to the water plant. They provide water to every building connected with a water system, so we can spare people too if you need,"Sumeragi reported.

Eugene once again shook his head. Although he was logical, he also had the warrior's sense of pride. He knew when he'd need help, but until then, he wouldn't take precautions that he deemed unnecessary.

Asuna didn't push the matter. "...Yulier, how many kids are under Sasha's care as of now?"

"50, including former NPC's. We need a way to get money, but taxes aren't an option. Thinker and I personally take the eldest and most experienced kids to the field to hunt. But bypassing procedures and rules aren't going to work for much longer,"Yulier answered.

"Not to mention people are starting to think we're monopolizing the fields by keeping them in towns,"Eugene added.

"What if instead of not allowing people to go in, we simply guard the staircases and mob fields, and have a routinely patrol squads to lessen the casualties as much as possible?"Thinker suggested.

Asuna nodded. "Yes...That'd be good. We'll release the fields to the public at dawn, July 3rd."

"Since Eugene is busy with the mob rooms and fields, Schmitt's busy with staircases and hunting down PK and criminal groups, I'd like Thinker to lead our last department fighting department. This is in charge of exploring main high leveled dungeons below the Town of Beginnings. Schmitt's will be the Civilian Department, Eugene's the defense department, and Thinker is the Offense department. If you can't reach me or Kirito for an important decision, all of you must agree on it,"Asuna appointed.

There was several sour faces around the room, especially Kibaou. But nobody talked back as Asuna swept her glare around the room, daring each and every one of them to oppose to what she said.

Finally, Asuna declared, "This meeting is over."

Chairs scraped and squealed as all the representatives left. Only Recon, Asuna, and Kirito stayed. Leafa bent over Recon's chair and whispered something in Recon's ear that got him all flustered, and blushing before leaving.

A queer silence enveloped the room for a while. Nobody wanted to broach the topic of the people who had died, or the science behind everything happening in reality, because it couldn't be magic. Even if magic existed, there had to be a science or logic behind it.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that they're alive…"Recon mumbled.

"No. We need to figure out what happened. Meaning we need the best scientists in Aincrad to figure this out,"Sakuya

"No…"Kirito answered.

"What? Do you know something we don't know?"Asuna questioned.

"Actually, I know the answer. It's simply logical,"Recon replied. "Aincrad is at the very least 18 kilometers high. To hover over Tokyo and not affect anything below, it has to be above 50 kilometers. Earth's atmosphere is 480 kilometers thick, but only 16 kilometers are inhabitable. It is impossible for Aincrad to be in that 16 kilometers..."

"...So the scientists would really have to figure why Aincrad is safe,"Kirito finished.

 **July 1st 2028 Floor 47 Floria**

Asuna fidgeted with the ring on her left hand as her head rested gently on Kirito's shoulder. Due to the fact that it was mostly her position as commander of KoB that led everyone to assume that she would become Commander of the front lines (which was now basically the government), Asuna had restarted the Knights of the Blood Oath guild, inviting everyone back. She had even asked Kirito if he wished to join. He was always with her, and everyone seemed to assume that made him supreme Aincrad Vice-Commander. She now wore the red and white knight's uniform with the crosses, a light chestplate, rapier on her belt. Kirito didn't lack in equipment either.

It wasn't a surprise that after what happened this morning and a month ago, not many people were in the mood to visit what used to the popular couples' area Floria, especially at that time of the day.

Although Kirito didn't play with his ring, he was thinking about the same thing as Asuna. It a familiar weight now.

Finally, he turned to face her, forcing her to lift her head up and look at him questioningly. "Asuna, I know this is real. But what about the marriage that the rings symbolize? Does this make that real too? Do we have to legally get married again? What about our parents?"he asked, voicing his thoughts.

He rambled on, "D-Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see you in a wedding dress and anything you wear on our wedding day, because you'd look stunning...N-not in a-any inappropriate way…" He paused to take a breath nervously.

"Idiot." Her voice cracked. She knew what he was saying, but the fact that he was doubting the marriage so easily, that he didn't know that since sword art online, her heart had been married to him anyways made her angry.

"I don't deserve you… You're-..."Kirito trailed off, seeing her cry.

"I never thought of this as virtual reality. I thought it was a different reality. But it hurts that _you'd_ doubt our marriage. I-it has been reality since the moment I s-started liking you in Sword Art Online. I-I never c-cared about having a wedding,"Asuna said, sobbing by the time she reached the last sentence. Then she gave his chest a feeble pound with each of her elegant and graceful hands curled into a fist.

Kirito wanted to pull her into an embrace, but instead, he got off the chair and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. He wiped the tears off her face. Then Kirito held her hands, gently caressing them as he spoke.

The determination on his face was something she had only seen once so strong. When he had proposed to her in Sword Art Online.

"Asuna, I can't promise to make you happy every moment of your life from now on. But I promised I would protect you with my life. I want the best wedding anyone has ever seen just so you can brag to your friends. With our family's can open an Institution where we can teach and research for good purposes. So will you marry me again?"

Asuna nodded, trying not to let her eyes become wet. It was wondrous how determined he could be. She couldn't care less that he had proposed two times without a ring or a flower, or that she had married him twice before without weddings, because it was her Kirito-kun.

That night, Asuna watched as Kirito slept. He looked so young, naive, and relaxed at that point. In his sleep he was relieved of his burden as the Black Swordsman, the Beater and a whole lot more. It was all too much for a young man of only 20 years old.

 **It took me a while to get this out, because I talked to , making me reconsider a lot of things, like the plot. As of now, I am planning to make this way longer than the original 30 chapters.**

 **-Dr.V**


	6. Chapter 5

**Original Version:** **328680682-owari-the-end-prologue**

 **Owari: The End (Revised)**

 **Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.**

 **Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto & Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game! Based off of everything that happened before Ordinal Scale.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **July 1st 2028 10:00 P.M.**

Yuuki Shouzou was no fool. He knew if he didn't do something, he may never see if his daughter was alive. Yet he was hesitant, because it meant using his power as former CEO, and contacting the government officials that were so cunning. He also knew that it would link Asuna's name to his. Not that it wasn't already. But Asuna hated her name to be tied with RECT Progresses' CEO's family. Shouzou didn't understand, but he respected it.

Yuuki Kouichirou, however understood very well. But he was the one who convinced his father to pick up the phone and say, "I want something done about this."

Yuuki Kyouko watched this whole exchange without moving a millimeter. It was definitely good for Asuna to get back to her life so she could get back to college and get back on with her life towards success. However, some part of Kyouko didn't want to see just how off track her daughter's life had gotten. Again.

 **July 2nd 2028 10:00 A.M.**

"There's no way there's anyone alive all the way up there!"the government official Ueda argued.

"Exactly!"the Deputy Prime Minister agreed.

One of the top scientists of Japan explained, "Unless somebody has figured out a way to recreate something that resembles our atmosphere, without the help of the government, a project that would take billions of dollars and hundreds of thousands of scientists, it is not possible at this age and place."

"That was what I just said!"the Deputy Prime Minister growled.

"So… you are saying that it is possible if this person were smart enough and had enough money?"an army deputy asked.

"But nobody does!" the Deputy Prime Minister countered.

"Nobody thought Kayaba Akihiko could make VR world like he did, or trap 10,000 people in Sword Art Online for two years either!"one of those business men who became politicians for show and money exclaimed.

"We'd need a rocket to get up there, let alone the fact that we don't know if we can even get in there yet!"the scientist countered.

"Then research! With satellites and scouting missions!"Yuuki Shouzou bellowed, slamming the table.

As the Deputy Prime Minister opened his mouth to argue, the Prime Minister held up a hand for attention. Everyone went silent. "If there is a chance that there are thousands of people in there, than it is worth any amount of money and time we spend. We just have to make sure it's as safe as possible to rescue them."

July 3rd 2028 Floor 2

Asuna and Kirito stood on a hill on the second floor, carefully watching the mob grinding field for lower leveled people, keeping an eye on anything in case anybody got in trouble.

Around ten minutes after they had started standing there, Lind ran up to them, panting out, "F-fight! Tthere's a fight!"

Somewhere in Asuna's brain was a small suspicion that if a fight happened, Lind would've taken care of it himself, but if it was true, then there was no time to hesitate.

They followed Lind down the hill, and into the woods, until Lind stopped at a clearing. "Lind, we can't stop now if there's a fight!"Asuna exclaimed.

"No,"Lind answered calmly, back still to them.

Behind them, leaves rustled, and both of them whipped around, drawing their weapons. Morte stepped out of the brush behind them, an evil grin on his face.

Asuna whipped around to face Lind so that Asuna was back to back with Kirito. He drew his second sword.

Lind was the first to move, charging with his scimitar using brute strength to stop Asuna's blow which was so fast, only his anticipation of it gave him an advantage, catching her by surprise, and bringing his scimitar to her throat.

She watched as Kirito's eyes widened. Something in his eyes darkened, lowering his head so that his bangs covered his eyes menacingly, before suddenly jumping to get at Mortimer, holding him in the same position easily, without Mortimer even retaliating.

Lind, seeing that they were even, and there was no way he could win, saw this as an opportunity to escape, he let Asuna go and dashed into the trees. Asuna whipped around as soon as she felt the weight shift, stabbing him in the leg.

Lind cried out in pain, before collapsing to the ground, where Asuna held her rapier above him, the point pointed straight at his heart.

"Get up,"she growled. He obeyed cautiously.

Kirito and Asuna walked Lind and Morte out into the field until the came across a patrol, and handed it over to them. They watched Lind and Morte receded into the distance on their way to Black Iron Palace.

"I need to become stronger,"Asuna declared.

"What?"Kirito said, turning to see her expression. It wasn't fear, or desperation, but pure determination.

"I promise that I will be able to protect you back, Kirito-kun. Tomorrow I'm going to start training with different people, as long as they can teach me something,"Asuna answered firmly.

 **I apologize for posting prematurely, and having to take it down, and re-post it, because most of you probably got another alert.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Original Version:** **328680682-owari-the-end-prologue**

 **Owari: The End (Revised)**

 **Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.**

 **Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto & Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game! Based off of everything that happened before Ordinal Scale.**

Chapter 6:

July 4th 2028 8:00 AM 55th Floor Granzam

Kirito wasn't paying attention to the meeting like a Vice Commander should at all. Instead he was watching Asuna. He couldn't help it. Asuna's whole body was stiff and tense. Her face was serious and commanding, but Kirito could tell she was drained.

"Dismissed,"Asuna finally announced.

What can I do for her? Kirito mused. It feels like Asuna's been taking care of everything since the incident. She said she'd follow me wherever I went, but now it's her who's leading.

Asuna did too much, in addition to her duties as commander, like take care of Yui, helping out their friends and everyone in Aincrad, and cook each meal for their family.

He turned on his heel and walked after his friends, not even waiting for Asuna. It wasn't like following her today would do anything anyways. During daytime, she was training with almost everyone, even Recon, and in the nights, she had convinced him to teach her his techniques, and help her practice the new techniques that she had learned. (Which only added to her stress load.)

"Can one of you guys take Yui, just for tonight? ...And can any of you cook?" Kirito asked as soon as he caught up to Lisbeth, Klein, Recon, and the rest of the gang.

"Uhh… you know as well as I do that my cooking skills are about as good as yours,"Klein answered.

Silica nodded in agreement.

"I can't really cook in or out of game,"Lisbeth added with a wince.

Kirito's face fell immediately.

"B-but… We… can at least try, right?"Sinon tried to amend.

"Yeah! And Recon and I can definitely take Yui to his apartment for the night!"Suguha quipped in.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That's how Suguha, Rika, Asada, and Keiko ended up in the kitchen of the cozy, and now uncomfortably tightly packed log house on floor 22, trying to figure out how to cook steak. Silica was in charge of simply cutting stuff out, while Lisbeth and Leafa tried to help Sinon, who could cook a proper meal, but probably not an S class food like Asuna could.

Let's just say it was a relief when they finally placed the steak on the table, even for Agil and Klein.

Everyone prepared to leave, saying their goodbyes, and Leafa commented, "It's good to see you finally know how to be romantic to Asuna."

"I-I didn't say I was trying to be romantic! I didn't even mention A-Asuna! All I did was ask you guys to cook the meal!"Kirito stuttered out.

Lisbeth frowned. "Wait, the meal was the only thing you thought of?"

"...Uhh…Yeah…?"

"Ugh… Boys,"Leafa grumbled.

"Actually I don't think it's all guys. It's just Kirito who doesn't know how to be romantic at all,"Sinon amended.

"I do!"Kirito argued.

"When?"Silica asked.

Recon and Klein very cleverly did not say a single word. Whether or not it was for the fact that they were scared of the girls, or the fact that they didn't understand the conversation, nobody could tell.

"Yui, make sure they don't mess up anything,"Leafa ordered, before the girls walked out the door.

After a while, Kirito turned to the other guys. "Did any of you understand that?"

They shook their heads.

July 4th 2028 7:00 P.M. Floor 22

Asuna walked closed the door behind her. She looked around the house, ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Kirito-kun, I know you're here even with the lights closed. You've been avoiding me. I'm too tired to deal with you playing games right now. I've got to practice, and do work with or without you,"Asuna said exasperatedly.

When Asuna said that, she sounded so tired, and hurt, and she seemed to actually believe that he had been on purposely avoiding her that Kazuto almost jumped from his place and went running to comfort her.

Asuna looked in the direction of the kitchen where she saw a hint of light. A candle was on the kitchen table, with a meal set up. Looking farther, she saw Kirito laying on the counter of the kitchen, left hand in his pocket, right hand propping his head up. In between his teeth as he gave her a grin, was a single rose. He wore a white suit, black vest, black tie, and gray dress shirt. His shoes were shiny and new.

Asuna pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, then walked towards him slowly. Kirito hopped off the table.

"Where's Yui?"Asuna asked.

"Don't worry about her. You need to relax,"Kirito replied.

Grabbing her hand, Kirito guided her to a chair. He pulled it back like a gentleman, then kissed Asuna's hand as she sat down before releasing her hand, sitting down across from her.

Asuna raised her eyebrow, "I feel underdressed."

Kirito shook his head, "You're perfect. Always. You even smell amazing." Asuna's eyes widened, with a smile, blushing. Her commander attitude slowly melted away, and her shoulders were relaxing, the tension through her body slowly melting away.

Kirito poured two glasses of wine, then told her, "Dig in. It should taste pretty good. Even though it's not your cooking." Kirito smirked. He knew he was charming her, and her blush only proved it.

"Let's toast to relaxation tonight,"Kirito said, raising his glass.

Asuna didn't know what had brought this on, and it surprised her, which was the point of this, she supposed. But Kirito was never so... Romantic. Not that she didn't like it. It's just that usually when she found something romantic, it went a lot farther, like the time in SAO, after their first kiss.

By the time Asuna finished her meal and musing over her thoughts, Kirito surprisingly had only eaten half.

"Go take a bath. You deserve it,"Kirito suggested. Asuna nodded and walked off to the bathroom. Kirito smiled a little to himself. Everything was going as Sinon and Leafa had told him would. He wondered how they'd known what reaction Asuna would have.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Asuna walked into the bedroom in a bathrobe, and jumped in surprise. Kirito was there once again, standing with his back to her, in a heart made of different types of crystals that sparkled magnificently in the dim light of the candles lit around the room.

The beds had been pushed together, and the sheets were red, and had rose petals sprinkled on them. Kirito turned around, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He had pulled off most of his jackets, and replaced with a silky red dress shirt, two buttons seductively open, and sleeves rolled up. There was one way for Asuna to describe his look. Sexy.

He walked slowly to her, handing her the bouquet of roses.

"You like it?"Kirito asked.

Asuna could only manage a small nod of response.

"Good,"Kirito said. Then he took the bouquet from her hands and placed it on the dresser.

Kirito pulled her closer, flush against him. Asuna's eyes widened in surprise. He leaned in slowly, and kissed her. Asuna melted into it, feeling that feeling of sap running through her veins, where she was suddenly impossibly calm, yet her heart was racing faster than she could be when she was using the flashing penetrator. She was pretty sure her face looked like a tomato by now. Kirito's tongue touched her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. Kirito slowly pulled her toward the bed.

"Relax,"he whispered in her ear. It sent chills down her back.

 **I apologize for last chapter, and I apologize for forgetting to post this one. Whatever happens next can be up to your imagination. He could've pulled her over to the bed and given her a massage, or let her fall asleep in his embrace. Anything you can think of.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **48th Floor Lindarth July 8th 2028 9:00 A.M.**

Kirito took off at a sprint from the teleport gates. He raced through the many calm, medieval-looking streets of Lindarth. He burst into Lisbeth's shop, which had a sign declaring, "Closed".

The Leprechaun leader, Hephaestus quickly popped up at the doorway to the actual workshop, waving him over. Kirito quickly followed, stopping to stare at the one object that was a miracle here, but was a miracle in Aincrad. Two phones. Of course, it looked different, and the logo was Aincrad, but it was a phone.

"We were able to do it, because George here was a phone designer before this happened. A high ranking one too. We still don't have any network, but we were able confirm using a small system that it works,"the Leprechaun leader explained, pointing to a system of machines where Lisbeth was slowly adjusting and tinkering.

Actually, the phrase _small_ system implied something… well… small. But it was the very opposite. It was bigger than Lisbeth's furnace, maybe about the width of a piano keyboard, and the height of Lisbeth. Not that Lisbeth was an accurate height measurement.

"We need somebody who's good at construction to conduct a mass project. Even with that person, it'd take us at least a month, with everyone's cooperation,"George added, handing Lisbeth a screwdriver. Where the heck did they get that from?

" I'll get you a person who can build,"Kirito answered.

 **July 8th 2028 San Francisco, CA, USA**

Koujiro Rinko tossed her phone onto the couch carelessly, unlike her usual character. She glanced at the TV, showing the news that had plagued everyone's minds and conversations, everyone's every minute for weeks now. For Rinko however, it was like somebody had given her hope.

Like it had filled a void, and relieved her of pain she didn't even know was there until it was filled by hope. Hope that perhaps Kayaba Akihiko, the man she had loved for so long, so many years had come back. Not that she knew what she'd achieve. He hadn't really cared about her, and even if he had come back, and he cared about her, he would be placed in jail.

Yet, she felt a responsibility to help those people within the chaos in Tokyo. She had just gotten off the phone with her cousin in Tokyo. It was complete chaos. They were scared it was an alien invasion that Kayaba had helped with. They were scared of Aincrad.

Rinko squared her shoulders, and walked to her computers, going to the American Airlines page.

 **July 9th 2028 Tokyo 9:00 PM**

Rinko sat up straighter, shaking the fogginess of sleep from her brain as she watched the many, many, many people on the street. Protesting for the immediate destruction of Aincrad. Over the last few hours, Rinko had been on a plane, not having access to news at all. If this continued however, it meant Rinko could never know what it was. It was the last thread she had to _him_.

She should've just given up already and try to move up, but yet her heart told her to keep going. The boy who had contacted her after the incident with Sugou Nobuyuki, she decided was her best bet. How to find him however, that was a totally different thing.

 **I apologize for two things.**

 **1\. Re-posting last chapter about 5 times (Technical difficulties)**

 **2\. A short chapter. (I keep working on stuff after July 24 2028, but I can't seem to write anything that can fill in the gap from here to July 24th.)**

 **I am sincerely sorry.**

 **-Dr.V**


	9. Chapter 8

**Original Version:** **328680682-owari-the-end-prologue**

 **Owari: The End (Revised)**

 **Itsu owarimasu ka?: When will it end?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All content is based off of "Sword Art Online" and their owner's ideas and plots.**

 **Summary: For the second time, Kirito and his friends are trying to defeat Aincrad, this time in what was supposed to be a safe way. However, why hasn't it all ended yet, when they defeated the Owari, the new hundredth boss? Not to add that Kazuto & Asuna must not explain Yui and the fact that they were married in game! Based off of everything that happened before Ordinal Scale.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Aincrad**

Meanwhile, the girl watched the screens, deep within the confines of Aincrad which nobody had found yet, and would not find in a while if it all went to _his_ plan.

He himself was in a pod behind her. Or at least his body-to-be. He had made a body for himself last, for what she didn't know. It wasn't like it was a partnership. He was her creator, and master.

Out of impulse, something she'd never had before he loaded her into what organisms had, something homo sapiens called the "brain". "What do you really want out of this? I saw everything you did to get Sword Art Online running as a game. You achieved your goal,"Cardinal asked.

On the floss fluorescent counter of keyboards and buttons, a hologram of the man, who was reduced to data, simple 0's and 1's was Kayaba Akihiko himself.

Cardinal barely managed to maintain a straight face.

Although Kayaba claimed to know everything she was doing, he had never once answered her questions which she had voiced aloud, or her calls for help on the first weeks in her body. He had only ever appeared according to his own schedule to give her orders.

Kayaba frowned, as if not really knowing why he had appeared or answered her call either.

"Good question,"he simply said.

Cardinal raised an eyebrow and glared at him with a childish type of stink eye. "So what's the answer?"

Kayaba Akihiko frowned further, then opened his mouth to say, "You're right. But I owe Rinko so much. I need to see her one more time. I will ask anything she wants, and I'll give it to her for everything she has done."

Cardinal grabbed a half-eaten apple off the counter, took a generous bite, chewing with gusto, and making noises that could become really annoying. She waited for Kayaba to continue, not out of patience, but because she didn't feel like pausing.

"Koujiro Rinko…"Kayaba added.

Cardinal swallowed and stopped chomping on her apple. If Kayaba had been her father, Koujiro Rinko had been like her Mother. And a good one too. Most of the programming and small details had been done by Koujiro Rinko under Kayaba's command. In the months as Cardinal had watched them work on the rest of SAO from her place in the system, she had seen how much Koujiro Rinko had taken care of him, and done for him. If this was about her, then this subject was worth enough for her to give a little respect. Just enough to stop chomping rather rudely on the apple.

"...Koujiro-...Rinko… was one of the most popular of the school, the prettiest, the smartest. Rinko made it obvious she liked me. _Of course_ I noticed her. How couldn't I? I never told her that though. I thought perhaps she'd understand eventually, because SAO was my lifeline. When she offered her help, I was more than happy to accept, because she was superior at programming. She could've designed SAO so much better, yet she did everything the way I wished it. I didn't… didn't know that she'd follow me that far. Take care of me for the whole two years, and go into jail afterwards for helping me… So… I will hold Aincrad as my leverage, just long enough… for me to fulfill her wish."

Cardinal stared at him, apple in hand totally forgotten. She had definitely asked the wrong question. This was all too much for her artificially designed and straightforward brain to process.

 **July 24th 2028**

The technology had greatly advanced in the one month. It was like the 1700s had smashed into the 2000s. Former tech guys came together to solve stuff, like the lack of phones. With that they were able to build their own data network and several other systems with help of blacksmiths like Lisbeth, although its uses were meager and primitive. Fighters now guarded the staircases. People were learning from NPC's how to make healing, teleportation, antidote, corridor, message record, record, and screen shot camera crystals (basically replacing a bunch of modern technologies.) In fact some were more advanced than most modern technologies. Even potions. Of course, these were now sold by random sellers and carriers like Agil (who had gotten them their phones), and weren't from a reliable big company, which everyone wished would happen, but of course would not, due to the fact that nobody had the money and time to start one.

But even through all of these advancements, nobody expected the most advanced spaceships flying in through what the council had deduced to be a protective layer. In fact several former scientists had gone as far as saying it rather resembled the ozone layer.

 **A/N:**

 **1\. Yes. It's a cliffhanger because I don't feel like writing more till I read more of the books for ideas.**

 **2\. I know this is short.**

 **3\. You may or may not notice that I skipped a lot of time, around 20 days all at once. That was because I didn't have enough time to drag the whole thing out with a chapter for every several days in a fanfic that covers pretty much 356 days. Yes, I am changing the pace of the story.**

 **All of these have the same reason. I am currently working on another thing I call a "project" on my Wattpad account. This account is under the name of HardcoreTech, so you guys can check it out if you want. I call the following project** ** _Untitled: 10 Years._** **I literally update this every day, if not more. So if it is really my writing you like and not just Sword Art Online, you can go there. Or you could just go there for a really bad story written by a really bad writer. (Meaning me of course.)**

 **httpswattpadcom/story/112796343-untitled-10-years**

 **I took out all the periods and stuff. You can just add them back in and that should be the link.**


End file.
